


It's Over

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: Daryl and the group bring Negan back to Alexandria to lock him up after they capture him. The Reader and Daryl were very close before he was captured by Negan and before the war with Negan started. The Reader and Daryl finally reunite after capturing Negan. The Reader helps Daryl deal with what happened to him and then they finally admit their love for each other. Loving smut ending.A/N: This was a head cannon of mine. I always wanted someone to nurse his pain away from what happened to him and the group with Negan’s introduction. I hope you like it! :)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 75





	It's Over

You watched as Rick and Daryl escorted Negan through the gates of Alexandria, leading the rest of the group that had finally defeated Negan and his men. Negan had a bandage wrapped around his neck as he weakly walked forward, his hands tied together with rope. Rick and Daryl hold onto each one of his arms on either side of him, escorting him inside the gates, followed by the rest of your army. Each and every one of them looked battered, bruised, and tired. But they all had a sense of exhausted accomplishment about them. They had set out to collect this monster who had killed your friends and they had succeeded.

The townspeople, including you, all quickly gathered on either side of the streets, watching as they all walked the monster towards the jail cell. It felt like some sort of morbid parade.

You stepped out front, a few feet into the street, bringing Daryl’s attention to you as he walked towards you.

He let a small smile grace his lips at the sight of you. He had missed you so damn much the past few months.

You smiled sweetly back at him, giving your love for him away for a moment before you both put on your stoic faces again.

Daryl nudged his nose up at you as a silent hello before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

You disappeared back into the crowd, stepping back onto the curb and walking behind the group of people. You walked along the grass, following Daryl and the group, trying to stay far enough behind as to not cause too much attention toward you.

You watched as Daryl, Negan, Rick, and Michonne walked down the steps and into the gated prison below. Michonne pushed away Maggie, who had pure anger in her eyes and was trying to lunge at him. Maggie finally stopped resisting and stormed off. The rest of the group talked together for a little bit. You couldn’t make out what they were saying but soon everyone but Tara dispersed, heading home for some much-needed rest. Tara took a stand outside the prison gate and began her guard duty.

Soon enough the crowd of townspeople made their way down to the prison, asking Tara what was going on. She did her best to keep them calm and told them to wait for Rick. She told them he would explain everything. The crowd was standing around, being as patient as a crowd of confused people could be.

You watched them from across the street for awhile hoping to see Daryl emerge. After what seemed like an hour you decided to head home. You started walking down the sidewalk, looking over to the other side of the street one more time to see Daryl who must have escaped out the back entrance.

He never was one for crowds you said in your head, laughing a little to yourself.

He wasn’t aware you had your eyes on him as he quickly stalked off to head through the back yards and alleys of the town.

You crossed the street. You quickly looked behind you to make sure no one was watching before jogging over to the alley he had slipped into. You followed behind him a few yards, trying to be as quiet as possible on the gravel beneath your feet. After a few blocks, he ducked to the left, into the Perkins’ driveway.

You caught up and turned to your left, looking down the driveway to find it empty. You walked down it, looking around trying to find where he had gone. After a few more minutes of searching, you turned around and walked back down the driveway to the alley. You turned back the way you had come with a disappointed sigh, kicking the rocks below you with your sneakers.

Suddenly, someone grabbed you from behind, pulling you up and off the ground.

“Don’t tell me ya missed me that much, Y/N.”

It was Daryl.

He smiled to himself and nuzzled his chin into your neck, ever so slowly and lightly.

You smiled and closed your eyes, hugging your arms around his, which wrapped you up into him.

“Connor? Is that you?” you teased, laughing a little when you felt him bite your neck a little in defiance of your joke.

You looked up at him as you leaned your head back onto his shoulder and smiled, bringing one hand up to the side of his face.

He lowered you back to the ground, keeping you safe in his arms as he stared lovingly back down into your eyes.

“It’s…It’s over?” you asked, looking up at him with hopeful, misty eyes.

“It’s over,” Daryl said, looking down at you, forcing a small smile.

You turned around and gave him the biggest hug, burying your head in his chest as you let a few tears of joy escape your eyes and run down your cheeks.

“I missed you so much…” you said, hugging him even tighter for another moment before leaning back and looking him over with your arms wrapped protectively around him.

“Are you okay??” you asked with pure loving concern in your eyes as you looked over his bruises and lacerations on his face and arms.

“I am now,” Daryl whispered with a small smile.

He loved how much you loved him and he was so happy to have you back in his arms.

“Well, come on, let’s go to my place,” you said, nudging your head over towards the main road.

Daryl winced at the idea of running into anyone but nodded in agreement anyway.

“So forward all of a sudden, Y/N,” Daryl teased you, taking your hand in his and walking you both to the street.

You laughed and nudged his shoulder playful with yours as you intertwined your fingers with his.

Daryl looked over at you, so strong and still somehow so innocent.

You two had met just a few months before the group had met the Saviors, and just a few months before Daryl was kidnapped. Daryl and Aaron had found you wandering, with severe dehydration, alone in the woods one day and took you back to Alexandria. You had been here ever since.

During those months before, you two had become quick friends. You were quite a bit younger than him, at least by 20 years. Daryl always mentioned this whenever you started flirting with him. Even though, you could tell by his avoidant shy smile that he was into you too.

It had become like this slow dance of a mating ritual. You both found little ways to graze or touch one another. Your hugs goodnight and goodbye always lingered a few seconds too long. Afterward, you would stand back in front of him and he would always give you this look like he wanted to say or do something. But he didn’t.

The last time you had said goodbye to him was right before he had gone off to war with Negan, just after he had escaped the Sanctuary. He wasn’t the same when he came back from his time in the cell. He had his blinders on for one thing alone, revenge. He would talk to you, but it wasn’t the same as before. Negan had hardened him.

You knew he had lost something huge that day in the woods. You knew that whatever happened to him in that cell must have been horrifying to make a man like Daryl nearly break.

But he didn’t.

You remember waiting up night after night, volunteering for guard duty more times than you ever had before, waiting for him to come home to you.

All of the others thought he was dead, or worse. But you always held out hope. And then he came home after months of waiting, so angry and avoidant after being in that cell. You stayed with him anyway, doing nothing but just being there in silence with him. That’s all you could do. And just like that the war started and he was gone again, this time for even longer. You got word every so often about how things were going. But your townspeople were told to stay there where it was safe.

Every day you waited.

Every day you worried.

Every day you got one step closer to believing he was never coming back to you.

And now here he was back in your life again, like the dream you had always wanted to come true.

Daryl gave you a quizzical look at the look you were giving him as you two walked up the steps of your house.

“What?” he asked, with the tilt of his head and the furrowing of his brow.

You smiled and shook your head.

“Nothing. I’m just glad your home…” you said, opening the door and walking inside.

“Derek?!” you shouted as you walked into the hallway of the house, guiding you two forward.

You looked around the living room, kitchen, and up the small staircase that led to Derek’s bedroom door. It was closed and you could hear the sound of a woman giggling and furniture being knocked about.

“I don’t even want to know…” you said, with an eye roll.

Daryl chuckled a little, looking up at the bedroom door with a small smirk.

“Does he ever slow down?” Daryl asked, laughing a little as he thought back to how many times you two had caught your roommate Derek with a woman. And usually not the same one.

“What can I say, he’s insatiable,” you said with a small smile and another eye roll.

You focused on Daryl, trying to ignore the sounds from above you.

You lightly scratched his belly and looked up at him with those beautiful doe eyes he loved so much.

“You hungry?” you asked, looking him over with concern again at his bruised face and body.

Daryl nodded and licked his lips, focusing on your lips for a moment with the same hunger in his eyes.

You nodded back.

“Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll make us something to eat,” you said, trying to avoid the thoughts of hot water dripping down his gorgeous body.

“Alright,” Daryl said.

He stood there awkwardly for another moment, holding your hand in his a little tighter before dropping his hand from yours and walking away towards the bathroom.

“I’ll try and find you some clean clothes too,” you said.

Daryl nodded in thanks, walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

You walked into the kitchen and cut up some potatoes you had gotten from your garden. You had noticed that if you only grew a small portion of your potato garden to a certain smaller size the Saviors didn’t want them. You fried them up and then scrambled some eggs.

You divided it up onto two plates, giving him more and then filled two glasses with water.

“Clothes,” you said, remembering your other task.

You walked into the laundry room and beelined for Derek’s clean clothes hamper. You sifted through it and found a white button-down long sleeve shirt and some khaki shorts that went down to the knees.

You laughed a little as you thought about Daryl wearing such a thing.

“There has to be something else…” you said to yourself, continuing to dig through the hamper.

“Bingo!” you said, grabbing a simple black tank top and a pair of long black sweatpants.

You grabbed them and brought them to the bathroom door. You knocked.

“Yeah?” Daryl called out as the water rushed around him.

“I’ve got something for you to wear,” you said, through the door.

“Alright. Just set them on the counter,” Daryl said back as he washed his body down for the first time since he didn’t remember when.

You slowly opened the door and quickly put the clothes on the counter by the sink. You couldn’t help but sneak a glance at him through the mirror. The shower curtain was open just enough to watch him washing his hair with his back turned to you and just a slight view of his sculpted ass as the water trickled down his body.

You quickly looked away and shut the door again, trying not to focus on how he made you feel right now.

After a few minutes, Daryl emerged from the now fog-covered bathroom. He had put on the clothes you had given him. He shook out his wet mane and walked into the kitchen.

“Here come eat,” you said with a soft smile, gesturing to the two plates on the table.

He smiled at the sight of the food and then looked over at you as he walked into the room and over to you.

“Thanks, Y/N,” Daryl said, smiling softly over at you as he took in your beautiful face.

It had been so long since he had seen it that he had almost forgotten how beautiful you were.

He was about to say something else when Derek and his latest conquest bounded down the stairs.

You heard Derek say goodbye to her and push her out of the door.

You and Daryl shared a laugh as you rolled your eyes at Derek’s less than covert actions.

“Such a charmer,” Daryl said with a smile and a huff.

You laughed a little, smiling back up at him as you brought your hands timidly to rest on his sides.

“Not everyone can be like you, Daryl,” you said, your voice softening a little as your face fell into a serious look.

You two had been dancing around this electricity between you for so long that when you two found yourself in this bubble both of you wanted to lunge forward towards each other. Yet, as always neither of you did.

Instead, he stayed stoic, even though you noticed his breath hitch at your touch.

Before anything more could happen, Derek came bounding into the kitchen.

“Smells good! Is there any left for me?” Derek asked as he came crashing through your bubble.

You dropped your hands from Daryl’s body and looked over at Derek, nodding and nudging your head towards the skillet.

“I left you some,” you said, trying to ignore Daryl’s intense eyes on you as you settled back into reality.

Derek looked over at you two with a small smirk before nodding and heading over to the skillet to dish himself a plate.

“Well, I won’t intrude. I know you two have some…catching up to do,” he said, looking over at you with a pointed smile and wink before disappearing back up the stairs to his room.

You rolled your eyes at him as he walked away and then turned your attention back to Daryl.

He was looking you over, silently memorizing the way you looked right now, tucking it away into his memory for safekeeping.

You cleared your throat and stepped back, gesturing to the food on the table.

“I guess we should eat before it gets cold,” you said, trying not to get lost in his eyes and the way that look made you crave him.

Daryl nodded and looked over at the plate of food with pure hunger. He went and sat down in front of his plate.

You sat opposite him and pulled in your chair. You looked over at him as he licked his lips with hunger in his eyes and laughed a little to yourself.

“It’s just eggs,” you said, shrugging and looking over at him with another small laugh on your lips.

Daryl huffed and looked over at you.

“Do you know how long it has been since I’ve eaten somethin’ decent?” he asked.

Your face fell a little as he reminded you of the torture that he had to endure.

“Besides, you know I love your cooking the best,” he said, matter-of-factly as he began to shove the eggs into his mouth.

You smiled again, your face perking up at his words.

You two silently ate together, devouring your food and filling your stomach after the long day.

After you were done, you got up and grabbed his plate and yours, walking over to put them in the sink.

Daryl scooted out of his chair and followed you, standing just close enough behind you to not be touching you.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” he asked, whispering into your ear.

You shivered at his hot breath on your neck and his close proximity and smiled.

“I didn’t know if you were staying or not,” you said.

“Why wouldn’t I want to stay?” Daryl asked as you turned around to face him.

“You’re the only person I want to see for as long as possible,” he said, smiling shyly over at you as he opened up just a little.

“Is that right?” you asked, bringing your hands to his sides again as you leaned up into him, ghosting your body with his as you did so.

“Yeah. That’s right,” he said, again fighting the urge to pull you into him and push his lips against yours.

“Well, then, follow me,” you said, stepping to the side and holding your hand out to him.

He smiled softly to himself at the sight and nodded, silently taking your hand and letting you pull him away with you.

You led him out of the kitchen and down the hall, passing the bathroom as you walked to the end of it and reached your closed bedroom door. You turned the doorknob and opened it, secretly hoping that you had put everything away.

“It’s been a long time,” he said, looking around the room with a nostalgic smile as he thought back to all of the memories you two had shared in here. Your late-night talks, the thousands of times you had just sat in here and talk about everything under the sun, everything.

“Yeah, it has,” you said, searching your room for anything out of place.

You saw your pink, lace bra laying on the bottom of the bed on top of a pile of dirty clothes. You dropped his hand in yours and quickly walked over to grab the pile, hiding your bra from him as you pressed the pile to your chest.

You looked over at him with a sheepish smile as you quickly stowed it all in your hamper and shut the lid.

Daryl smirked at this, laughing to himself as he walked in the room and threw himself on your bed like so many other times he had done before. He laid back on the side of the bed that he had claimed so long ago and rested his head on the pillow.

You cleaned up your room, glancing over at him curiously here and there.

He was looking up at the ceiling with a mixed look of happiness and sadness. It was a look you had never seen before. You looked over at him sadly, silently thinking about everything he had been through.

You walked over and sat on the bed beside him, looking over at him with sad curiosity.

You sat in silence, waiting for him to speak.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

“Ya aren’t gonna ask me about it?” he asked, looking over at you with somber curiosity.

You shrugged, looking over at him, trying to figure out what he wanted from you after what had happened to him.

“Do you want me to?” you asked, pulling your knees to your chest and resting your chin on them as you looked over at him with innocent fear in your eyes.

He noticed this and realized that what he could tell you would only hurt you. He shook his head, looking up at the ceiling as if far away from you again as he silently relived it.

“Nah. What’s the use?” he said, rhetorically staring sadly up at the ceiling, afraid to look over into those eyes of yours for fear you’d see the truth in his.

You sighed and crawled over to him, laying down on his shoulder and tracing his heart softly with your fingertips.

“Is there anything I can do to make it better?” you asked, your heart aching as you felt his sadness radiating off of him in waves.

He looked down at you and smiled a small smile, running his hand up and down your arm as he hugged you into him.

“Just you bein’ here is enough,” Daryl said, softly, looking over at you as you watched your fingers tap along to the sound of his heartbeat.

“Why don’t we get some rest,” Daryl said, looking over at the window across from your bed and watching the last of the sun’s rays fall to the Earth.

You nodded, tearing up a little as you thought about this man you loved so much and what he must have endured with those monsters. You looked down, wiping your eyes, quickly brushing the tears away before he could see them.

You both stood up on your sides of the bed and Daryl pulled open the covers, crawling inside. He watched as you walked over to your dresser, pulling open a drawer.

You looked back at him with a small smile and asked, “Do you mind?”

Daryl smiled, laughing a little to himself at how cute you were.

“I don’t mind, darlin’,” he said with a small smirk, before looking back up at the ceiling.

You laughed nervously, feeling the butterflies in your stomach flutter at his words.

You quickly shimmied out of your jeans and shirt. You threw on an oversized t-shirt that Daryl had given you so long ago and then pulled on some pajama shorts.

“Okay, all done,” you said, pulling your hair out of the collar of the shirt and fixing it as you walked back over to the bed.

Daryl looked over at you and his heart stopped at how beautiful you were just the way you were. He noticed you were wearing one of his t-shirts that he had given you what seemed like ages ago. He was surprised you had kept it, let alone wore it to sleep at night now.

You followed his gaze and looked down at the oversized shirt, pulling it out as she examined the motorcycle imprinted on the black material.

“I know it’s silly. But it helped me keep it together when you were… gone,” you said, bringing your hazy and honest eyes back to his.

“Come to bed,” he said softly, patting your side of the bed with his hand as he held the covers open for you to climb in.

You smiled sweetly over at him and nodded, crawling into bed and over to him. You rested your head on his shoulder again and hugged his side as you nestled into him.

He pulled the covers securely over you, making sure you wouldn’t be cold for the night.

He wrapped his arms securely around you as you both sank into each other, as the sky turned to black.

You two laid there in silence for a few minutes in the dark until you whispered, “I missed you.”

Daryl looked down at you, laying on his chest, holding onto him so tightly as you closed your eyes.

“I missed you too, Y/N,” he said, gulping a little as he looked down at you slightly terrified at the feelings you always brought up in him.

The truth was, he knew how crazy about you he was. And he knew, or at least he thought he knew that you were about him too. But could he really endanger you that way? And if those Savior assholes every found out…

He cleared his throat, looking back up at the ceiling as he tried to block those fearful thoughts from entering. Instead, he tried to focus on how happy he was to be back and the smile on your face that you had had when he surprised you earlier today. He closed his eyes, tossing a few times before drifting off to sleep alongside you.

Daryl quickly fell into deep REM sleep. He was watching you as you looked around for him in the alley and then watched himself run to you and wrap you up in his arms. He watched as you smiled and giggled at his embrace, hugging him so tightly at his return.

He let you down onto your feet, but you didn’t let go of him. Instead, you stood there smiling up at him with nothing but happy love in your eyes.

He went to brush the side of your face with his hand when the ground beneath him started to shake. He looked down and watched the gravel stones start vibrating up and down on the ground and heard a piercing boom, followed by multiple more. He looked back at where the gate was and watched it being blown to pieces.

He looked over at you with fear in his eyes, trying to grab your hand but his hand just went right through yours like he was a ghost. He looked over into your eyes with confusion.

You started to cry. Tears streaming down your face as you slowly started to walk backward.

“What will they do to me, Daryl? I’m scared?” you asked with pure fear and worry in your eyes.

And suddenly two saviors had your arms secure in their grip as they began to pull you away from him.

“No! I’ll kill you! Don’t you touch her!!” Daryl shouted, trying to move his feet forward as he reached desperately for you. But his feet wouldn’t move, it felt like he was glued to the ground.

He watched as they took you, looking back at him as they laughed to each other and pulled you away kicking and screaming.

“No!!” Daryl shouted, tears coming to his eyes as he tried so desperately to get free and save you.

“No…” Daryl said, breaking down into tears and falling to his knees as you fell out of his sight for good.

“Daryl?”

Your voice came back to him as if it were coming from the sky. He looked up with confusion as the ground started to shake again.

“Daryl?”

There it was again.

“Y/N?” he asked, climbing to his feet as he looked up waiting for you to appear.

“Daryl!” you shouted, shaking his body as intensely as you could until Daryl’s eyes shot open and his body shot up in bed.

You looked over at him with fear in your eyes, noticing the tears in his eyes after hearing him call out your name in his sleep.

You climbed over him, straddling him as you reached over and quickly turned on the light. You turned back to him as he blinked his mind awake, looking over at you with confusion as he was ripped from his very real dream.

“Are you okay?” you asked, immediately bringing your hands to the sides of his face and wiping the tears from his eyes.

You cupped his face and examined him with nothing but pure worry in your eyes. 

“Yeah. Yeah…I’m fine, Y/N…” he said disoriented, lightly patting your back as he came back to reality.

You leaned over and hugged him, tightly.

“Are you sure? You were calling out for me in your sleep,” you said, as you held him in your arms.

“It’s alright. It was just a bad dream…” he said, nuzzling his face softly against the side of your neck just enough to make you shiver.

You fought your urges and leaned back, looking him over with concern again with your hands gripping his neck and his hands resting timidly on the small of your back.

“Why don’t I make us some tea,” you said, getting up off of him and climbing out of bed.

“I’m really okay,” Daryl insisted, watching you as you walked away from him and towards the door.

You turned around and smiled over at him reassuringly.

“I know. I just wanted some tea,” you said, smiling over at him again one more time before opening your door and disappearing down the hallway.

Daryl watched you walk away, his heart pinging a little as he thought again about the dream he had had. He wondered what fate would be worse, telling you how he felt and hoping for the best or leaving it the way it was, knowing you would be safer.

You walked into the kitchen, lighting a lantern and bringing it over to the stove. You lit the front burner with a match and put on the kettle. Humming a little to yourself as you went over to the cupboard and grabbed two cups, followed by two packets of peppermint tea.

You absentmindedly went about preparing each cup as you thought about Daryl’s predicament. You looked back at the empty and dark hallway, wondering if he would ever be okay after what had happened to him.

You were startled from your thoughts by the sound of the kettle chiming and walked over to grab it. You poured some water into each, turning the lantern and stove off, and walking back to your room.

Daryl was sitting in bed, with his head in his hands when you returned.

“What’s wrong?” you asked him, quickly bringing the cups of tea to the nightstand as you sat down beside him.

He shook his head in his hands a few times and then rubbed his hands up and down his face before sitting back up and looking over at you with scared hatred in his eyes.

“What is it, Daryl? You can tell me anything. You know that,” you said, putting your hand over his in support.

“I don’t know if I can tell ya this, Y/N…,” he said, looking away from you as he clenched his jaw.

“Sure, you can. Please, let me in, Daryl. I don’t want to lose you to this,” you said, looking over at him with scared, wide eyes at even the thought of never getting your Daryl back.

“Not again…,” you said, tearing up a little as you stared over at him sadly.

“Hey. You ain’t ever gonna lose me. I promise,” Daryl said, lifting your chin and bringing your teary eyes back up to his with his index finger.

You nodded and waited for him to speak again. You grabbed his cup of tea and handing it to him and grabbing your own and warming your hands with it.

He took it and took a few gulps, setting it back in his lap as he took a few deep breaths and finally spoke.

“It wasn’t just that when what happened to Glenn and Abe, happened. When they took me away, they put me in a cage…Fed me like a damn dog. They tortured me,” he admitted, looking down at his cup of tea as he pushed the truth out.

“I didn’t think I was ever getting’ out. Every day was the same, intense, misery. I had almost given up hope until someone let me out and I ran…” Daryl finished finally looking up into your eyes again as he took a deep breath, afraid of your reaction.

“Daryl…” you began, reaching your hand out towards his face.

And he shook his head, backing away from your touch as anger suddenly filled his eyes.

“I ain’t no good for ya, Y/N…I ain’t no good for anyone…” he said, looking away again, angry at himself for just being him.

“If I hadn’t-” Daryl started to talk but he couldn’t finish the sentence, trying to keep his tears from falling.

“Hey…” you said, grabbing his cup and putting both of them on the nightstand beside you.

You climbed on top of him again, bringing your hands to rest softly on the side of his face.

He looked away from you as a few angry tears fell, not wanting you to see this side of him.

“Hey,” you said again, more shortly.

This time he brought his eyes back to yours.

You looked him over with sadness in your eyes, taking in all of his cuts and bruises.

You brought your eyes back to his as you spoke.

“Daryl. What happened, it wasn’t your fault. The man is a monster, nothing could have changed that. And how could you have known? They wouldn’t blame you, so please stop blaming yourself. I mean, I think you’ve served your time…Now, somehow you’re just going to have to find a way to move past this and live with it,” you said, softly running your thumbs up and down his face.

“I’m a murderer,” he said in a whisper looking away with shame in his eyes as his head hit the back of the headboard.

“You have always done what you thought you had to do. No one can fault you for surviving,” you said, trying to get him to understand.

“We are going to win this war for them… and for what those bastards did to you. I just know it,” you said, with a small but hopeful smile over at him.

He slowly nodded, hoping against all hope that you were right.

“There’s somethin’ else though…” he said, looking away again as his heart started to race.

“Tell me,” you said softly, running your hands down to rest on his neck.

“There’s somethin’ I’ve been needing to tell ya… But, after everything that’s happened…” Daryl wandered off, lost in his thoughts about his choice to make here.

Your heart skipped a beat. Was this finally it? Was he finally going to tell you what you both already intuitively knew?

Daryl took a long pause as he thought and after what seemed like forever, he finally locked eyes with yours again. He put his hands over yours, which were still on the sides of his face, and slowly brought them down. He intertwined your hands together in between your bodies, looking down at the union with a small smile.

“You and I, we’ve been through a lot. Haven’t we?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, we have,” you said softly, your heart racing with anticipation as his eyes finally came back to yours.

You smiled over at him with that happy, loving smile that he loved so much, and he knew it was time.

“I…” he started, having a hard time pushing out the words.

“Yes, Daryl?” you asked, squeezing his hands with encouragement.

He looked deep into your eyes, bringing one hand up to cup the side of your face.

“I love you, Y/N,” he said, simply with nervous eyes, as he finally admitted how he felt.

“I love you too, Daryl,” you said, looking over at him with only pure love and desire in your eyes.

“You do?” he asked, looking at you with confusion for a moment as if he was silently asking himself how that was possible.

You laughed a little, shaking your head back and forth a few times before you wrapped your arms around his neck.

You leaned into him, your lips ghosting his for the first time ever.

His breath hitched as his hands ran to rest on your lower back again.

“This whole time, how could you ever think otherwise? I’ve loved you for so long, Daryl,” you said, looking deep into his eyes.

He nodded, licking his lips, not able to take his eyes off of yours as his heart raced.

“So, what now?” he asked, his heart racing faster when he so you smile with something new in your eyes.

“Now? Now, I’m going to show you how good life can still be…” you said, pushing your lips to his for your very first kiss.

You pushed your lips hungrily onto his, releasing months of tension; of dreaming of this moment.

He groaned happily at your enthusiasm, quickly opening his mouth to yours. He wrapped his arms firmly around you as he pulled you into him.

You pushed your tongue into his mouth, grabbing his tongue with yours and slowly swirling it around with your own. You moaned happily to yourself as you felt him pull you into him and begin swirling his tongue around with yours.

His kiss was so slow and deep. So passionate.

You moaned happily and sunk into his lips with your own as they danced together in pure bliss.

He patted your back, softly and you reluctantly pulled your lips from his. Keeping them as close to his as you could as you look up into his eyes with curiosity.

“Ya don’t think this is a mistake, Y/N?” Daryl asked, that same worry of you one day getting hurt because of him in his mind.

“No. In fact, I think we have waited long enough for this,” you said slowly pushing your lips back to his for another sweet kiss.

Your brow furrowed and you pulled them off of his and looked back over at him with your own worried eyes.

“Why? Do you think this is a mistake? Because I thought it felt amazing and I thought this is what you wanted too. But if you don’t-”

He interrupted your nervous rambling with a quick kiss before nudging his nose up into yours with a small smile on his face at your panic.

He stared lovingly into your eyes, rubbing your back up and down softly for a silent moment before replying.

“Come on, Y/N. You know I love you… That I’ve *always* loved you,” he said with a look of nothing but admiration for you in his eyes.

Your body untensed and you smiled back, relieved to hear it.

“So, what is it then?” you asked, softly running your fingertips up and down the back of his neck as you sat in his embrace.

He hesitated, shifting his body back and away from yours a little as he squirmed underneath you.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Y/N. We all know I’m not the best person to be around, especially with those assholes around still,” he said, looking down with ashamed and sad eyes.

You looked down and away from his eyes for a moment, your heart dropping at his words. You took a deep breath and forced your sorry, loving eyes back to his. 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” you said, looking into his eyes with nothing but pure love and support in yours.

He huffed and looked over at you like you were crazy.

“I’m serious! I can take care of myself!” you said, looking over at him with that bright, optimistic smile that he loved so much.

He smiled. The first easy smile you had seen on his face for a very long time.

“The fact that you think that is absolutely adorable. But you don’t know these men,” he said, his eyes turning serious with anger again as he thought back to the Saviors.

You nodded, looking over at him with serious concern again as you watched him battle his inner demons.

“Hey,” you said, running your hands up into his hair and tugging on it a little.

He locked nervous eyes with yours.

“No matter what happened, it’s gonna be alright Daryl…” you said, searching his eyes with yours, needing to find hope in his again.

“You can’t know that Y/N…,” he said, looking away with sadness again.

You brought your hand down to his chin and pulled it over and up until you were staring into those deep blue eyes you loved so much.

“Maybe I can’t know that you’re right. But I don’t want that to stop us from living…and from loving. I mean, don’t you think we’ve waited long enough?” you asked, your breath hitching as you slowly leaned in and ghosted your lips with his.

You closed your eyes and arched your body up into his.

“Don’t you think we deserve to feel this, finally?” you asked, pausing and silently waiting for his answer with your eyes closed.

He smiled a small smile, looking up at you in awe as you gave yourself over to him fully. His hands on the small of your back wrapped around you and pulled your body into his.

This caused you to open your eyes and smile as you sank fully into the man you loved.

“How I wish that could be true, Y/N…” Daryl said, looking you over with pure love and awe again before locking eyes with yours again.

“We don’t have to live like this, Daryl. We don’t have to live their way; scared and alone… We can still live for what we want in this world…” you said looking over at him with sad hope, silently begging him again with your eyes.

He smiled, nodding his head as he looked down with more contemplation again before piercing your gaze with his own again. This time his mind was made up.

“Well then, I better take what I want,” he said, taking a deep breath before pushing his lips to yours.

You moaned and sighed happily pushing your lips back to his with equal fervor.

He chuckled as your lips smashed together with pure awkward need and slowly rolled your two bodies over until you were resting beneath him as he sank on top of you.

He looked you over with a sweet smile and left you a few slow kisses before his eyes came back to yours and he spoke.

“Slow down, Y/N…,” he said, booping your nose with his index finger as he settled in on top of you.

“If we are gonna finally do this I want to do it right,” he said, smiling a little more to himself as he watched you silently beg him for more as you ran your hands hungrily up and down his big strong arms.

You nodded rapidly as your heart raced with pure adrenaline and anticipation, still feeling the urge to pounce after how long you had longed for this with him.

“Sorry, I can’t help it…” you said, leaning up to push your lips to his for one more kiss before laying back down below him.

He smiled down at you. His heart was so happy right now he wished that he could freeze time to enjoy this moment forever.

“I love ya, Y/N,” he said, simply with that same happy awe in his eyes.

You smiled the brightest smile at his words.

“I love you too, Daryl,” you said, getting lost in the moment as you stared deep into his eyes.

He smiled that sweet smile back down at you and then nudged his nose up into yours, ghosting his lips with yours.

“Come back to me,” Daryl said with a sweet smile as he looked at your lips before pushing his back to yours.

You sighed and relaxed into his kiss.

He kissed your lips sweetly a few times before his eyes came back to yours with something darker in them as he pushed his tongue into your mouth.

He grabbed ahold of your tongue with his and swiftly began to swirl them around together with a passion you had not yet felt from him. It was pure electricity. You moaned, happily following his tongue around in this passionate dance as you ran your hands feverishly up and down his back.

You ran your hands down around his body and under the bottom of his tank top, trying to pull it up and off of him.

He chuckled happily, pulling his lips off of yours and looking down playfully into your eyes as he stroked the sides of your face with his fingertips.

He watched with a smile as you tugged at the fabric with frustration.

“Ya need help with that?” he asked with a playful smirk.

“Yes. Please take it off,” you whispered, your heart racing as you thought about what was about to happen between you two.

“Are you beggin’ me, Y/N?” he asked, with his deep gravel voice, making you shutter a little underneath him.

You just nodded, too distracted by need to disagree. You ran your hands up and down his chest as he stared you down.

His eyes turned dark with lust as he watched you go nonverbal over needing him so bad.

He nodded with agreement and leaned back until he was kneeling over you, in between your legs.

He ripped the tank top off with dominance, eager to pounce on you with the look you were giving him of pure need.

You sat up and quickly ripped your shirt off, throwing it to the floor as he stripped his black shirt off and did the same.

You sat up, running your hands up and down his now bare chest and stomach, licking your lips with pure desire. He was fucking gorgeous.

He was thinking the same thing about you as his eyes glued to your barely covered breasts under your simple black bra. He watched them heave with pure desire to touch and taste them.

His breath hitched when he felt your hand run down and slowly start rubbing his cock up and down, which was protruding from his black sweatpants, looking up at him and begging him silently to continue undressing.

He growled, tossing his head back and forth as his jaw and cock both tightened.

He looked like a wild animal as he fought for control over himself.

It turned you on so bad just knowing how much he wanted you too.

He climbed off of the bed and glared you down. He looked you up and down freely, like he never had before. He appreciated every curve and every inch of your body, and then his eyes came back to that beautiful face of yours again. Those lips which always had a sweet smile for him. That nose that you hated, but he loved. Those eyes that looked into his soul deeper than he had ever experienced before.

You smiled and looked over at him self-consciously for a moment, feeling his eyes all over you as he took you in.

You forced yourself to move and brought your hands down to the button of your pants, popping them open and unbuttoning them. You pulled them down and off of you, kicking them over the side of the bed. His eyes slowly roamed down to your panties, which had already started soaking through.

“Damn, Y/N,” Daryl said, grabbing his cock and rubbing on it harshly, trying to relieve the pressure of his hardon at the sight.

You smiled to yourself at his response and slowly slid them off too. You sat up, unbuttoned the back clasp of your bra and pulled it off of you, letting that to fall to the floor. You laid back down and looked up at him completely open and vulnerable to him now.

“Come here, Daryl… It’s time,” you said in nearly a whisper as you beckoned him to you.

He groaned softly to himself, rubbing his cock up and down feverishly a few more times before pushing his black sweatpants to the floor. As he stood up his cock popped up to his stomach. He looked away, fighting the nervous shame in his eyes as he felt your eyes roam his fully naked body.

His nervous eyes finally came back to yours as he took a deep breath and faced your reaction.

You smiled up into his eyes with nothing but love and need and you beckoned him with your finger.

The side of his mouth twitched as he smiled a small smile and nodded.

He walked back over to the bed and began to crawl up it.

You quickly parted and propped up your legs, with your feet pressed to the mattress on either side as he crawled into you.

He stopped at your thighs and softly kissed each of them a few times lovingly before continuing up your body.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N…” he whispered, leaving soft kisses back and forth across your stomach.

You sighed, biting your lip as you felt his sweet kisses on your body. Your body ached for him like you had never known.

You ran your hand down to softly massage his hair as he kissed his way up your stomach to your breasts. He growled softly in the back of his throat at the sight, bringing both hands swiftly up to them. He roughly rubbed and gripped on them, pushing his mouth to your right nipple and sucking on it harshly.

“Oh! Fuck!” you cried out with shocked pleasure at his sudden attack.

He growled again, his eyes turning darker at your reaction and brought his lips over to your other nipple, repeating his actions.

“Oh, Daryl…” you whimpered, looking down at him in pure heat at his actions.

His eyes came back to yours at your behest.

He leaned back over you, running his hands up and down your sides and stared back into your eyes.

“Mmm…You feel so good…” you whimpered, running your fingers through his hair as you pulled him in for another kiss.

Your tongue grabbed his and you swirled it around a fast as you could, showing him how ready you were for him.

Instead of chuckling this time he growled, pushing his lips harder back onto yours and chasing your tongue around with pure fervor.

You could feel his big throbbing cock resting on your stomach. As you were rolling your tongue around his you ran your hand down and slowly began to rub up and down it.

Daryl’s eyes instantly opened and came back to yours, looking over at you as serious as ever as he forced his lips off of yours.

His body was shaking as he panted away from your kiss and the pure adrenaline running through his veins.

“Are we really gonna do this, Y/N?” he asked with hopeful eyes.

You smiled that sweet smile he loved so much and nodded, bringing your hands up to cup the sides of his face.

“Yeah. We’re really gonna do this…Make love to me, Daryl…” you said, looking up at him with so much love in your eyes it made his heart twinge.

He nodded, kissing your lips slowly and sweetly a couple more times before looking down and grabbing his cock.

He resituated his body, nudging his knees under your inner thighs as he brought the tip of his cock to your pussy. His jaw tightened and he brought his other hand down to your stomach, placing it there. He ran this tip of his cock up and down your folds, pushing it slightly inside you as he did. He groaned, his eyes closing with delight as he felt how wet you were for him.

He was savoring every moment of this, slowly running his tip up and down inside your folds, enjoying your wetness. The longer he waited to enter you the louder he could hear you whimper and the more your hips squirmed for him. But his hand on your stomach kept you in place as he teased the fuck out of you.

“Daryl…Please?” you whimpered, needing to feel him inside you.

He opened his eyes and they shot back to yours. At the same time, he ran his tip down to your entrance and slowly pushed himself inside you.

He growled like a wild animal at the feeling, feeling his cock invade you with his hand on your stomach.

“Oh, God!!” you groaned loudly as he started to fill you.

He was so fucking big!

You groaned again as your pussy contracted around him, trying to stretch out for him.

He slowly pulled all the way back out of you, watching as you whimpered with disapproval at his retraction.

He smiled to himself and tilted his head, holding himself just outside of your entrance again as he spoke.

“Does that feel good, Y/N?” he asked.

“Yes… Don’t stop…” you whimpered loudly, running your hands up and down his chest with pure need.

“Oh, I ain’t gonna stop…” Daryl said and pushed himself back inside you.

You moaned loudly, looking up at him in pure confused pleasure as he filled you so good again.

He lowered his body onto yours, pushing his forearms down on either side of your head as his body sank on top of yours and his cock filling you further than before.

“Oh god!?” you moaned in happy confusion as he filled you like no one ever had and sank his body on top of yours.

The feeling of the pressure of his body on yours was amazing.

Daryl smiled to himself as he watched you already starting to fall apart for him.

He leaned over and whispered into your ear.

“I’m not gonna stop until you’re crying out my name in pure bliss,” he whispered, causing shivers to explode on your neck.

He leaned his face back over yours, ghosting his lips with yours as he slowly started to move in and out of you. He shook with happy anticipation as he started to feel himself moving easier inside you.

“God, Y/N…You feel amazin’,” he nearly groaned.

You were so tight and wet for him!

He started to feel more amazing inside you with every thrust. You ran your hands feverishly up and down his back, looking up into his eyes with disbelief as he started to make you feel so good.

You started to rock your hips up and down with his, creating a steady rhythm.

His eyes never left yours as he pumped himself in and out of you. He looked at you with concern when he hit too far into you and it caused you to cry out in slight pain. He quickly backed off, stopping for a moment.

“Are ya alright?” he asked you with soft concern in his eyes.

You nodded rapidly, already missing the feeling of his motion.

“Yeah…You’re just so big…Just keep going…” you said whimpering, starting to rock your hips up into his with reassuring eyes.

He nodded, slowly starting to thrust in and out of you again. He leaned down and gave you a slow, passionate kiss, grabbing your tongue and twirling it around ever so slowly. As his tongue dance around with yours he started to feel you get wetter and was able to push a little further into you.

He purposefully started to put added pressure onto your core with his as he slowly and steadily hit into you.

This caused you to cry out in happiness, your lips parting from his as your head went back and your eyes closed.

Daryl growled, admiring how much you loved him inside you. He looked down at the nape of your neck and slammed his lips onto it, giving you harsh kisses up and down it.

“Ohh…Daryl…You feel so good…” you moaned, smiling to yourself at the feeling of his lips on your neck.

Your hips started rocking up faster into his as you brought your hands down to grip his sides.

Daryl kissed his way to the side of your neck and up it to your ear.

“Yeah like that?” he asked, kissing you mercilessly under your ear until you moaned loudly and answered him.

“Yes! Oh, yes, baby!” you cried out, running your hands up his chest and into his hair, pushing his lips harder into your skin and loving the feeling of his lips and scruff all over the side of your neck.

He growled, speeding up inside you as he felt you fully give into him.

His lips suctioned harshly up and down the side of your neck as his cock pressed up into you further and faster, creating the most amazing duel sensation you had ever felt in your life.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on tight as he started to fuck you with so much power and speed. You rocked your hips up and down faster with his, trying to catch up. Once you matched his rhythm and speed you cried out again, feeling the intensity grow even higher

“Daryl! Yes!!” you cried out, concentrating on matching him hit for hit as you felt your high starting to build.

“Oh, God, Y/N…You’re so fucking sexy!” He growled into the side of your neck as he felt you starting to match him thrust for thrust.

He hit into you faster and harder still, making you whimper loudly in delight with every harsh hit.

You heard the bed’s headboard starting to knock harshly against the wall behind it as he gave you every delicious hit he had for you. It felt like it was coming from far away because all you could focus on was this amazing feeling that he was giving you.

You gave in completely to him, loving the feeling of his heavy breath on your neck and his cock as it filled you like no man’s ever had before.

He was lost in everything about you, giving you everything he had wanted to for so long.

He heard you starting to whimper uncontrollably as you sped up your hips pace. He leaned back and looked you over.

You were so beautiful. Your eyes were closed as you whimpered and moaned for him. Your face was contorted as you started to feel your high building.

He kissed you slowly and passionately as he hit into you, slowing down a little until your eyes opened to his.

“I love you so much, Y/N,” he said, wishing he could press pause on this moment and live in it forever.

“I love you too… Please don’t stop…” you said, looking up at him with begging eyes, feeling so close to the amazing rush you so desperately wanted to feel with him.

His eyes got darker still and he nodded in agreement, giving you one more harsh kiss on the lips before giving you his all.

He fucked you as hard and face as he could, ignoring the slamming of the bed against the wall and only focusing on giving you what you wanted. What you both wanted.

He grunted and growled as he hit into you, as hard and fast as he could.

He was hitting your spot just right as he hit into you harder and faster than ever.

You held onto him tightly, rocking up and down back into his hips faster still as he brought you to your climax.

“Ohh! Right there! Yes!!” you cried out as he hit into you just right and made you cum for him.

Daryl growled, pushing his face back into the side of your neck as he felt your pussy contracting over his. He couldn’t hold out any longer. He jackhammered into your hilt as fast and hard as he could until he came so hard and deep inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N!!” he nearly whined as he came so hard for you, pushing his cock as deep into you as he could as he hit his high.

You whimpered happily, holding him into your body as you both panted away your highs.

He laid his weight down fully on top of you, kissing your neck a few times before nuzzling his nose into it and whispering into your ear.

“You feel so fuckin’ good,” he whispered, kissing your neck again before leaning back and looking you deep in the eyes.

You smiled and sighed, still breathing heavily from your excursion. You nodded in agreement, running your hands absentmindedly up and down his neck as you got lost in the look in his eyes after being with you.

He smiled softly down into your eyes, resting his forehead on yours as his hands softly caressed your hair.

“I love ya, Y/N,” he said, simply, smiling that beautiful smile down at you.

“I so love you too, Daryl Dixon,” you said, with another sweet smile as you ran your hands to cup the sides of his face.

“It’s gonna be okay, Daryl. We will find a way…” you said, looking up at him with serious, reassuring eyes.

He nodded, gulping down his fears again, trying to make himself believe your words.

“It’s all gonna be alright,” you said, with a sweet smile as you leaned up to give him another kiss.

When you were done you dropped your head back down onto the pillow beneath you and smiled wider as you watched him slowly reopen his eyes with a happy smile on his lips. His eyes came back to yours with a happy, hazy look in them.

“It will be as long as I have you,” he said, pressing his lips back to yours and pushing his tongue back into your mouth.

You sighed and whimpered, leaning up into his kiss and wrapping your arms around him again.

You two spent the rest of the night exploring each other. And when you were both too exhausted to continue you fell asleep in each other’s arms.

You didn’t know if the world would ever be safe again for either of you. All you knew was that you loved each other enough not to let that thought matter more…


End file.
